Warriors:Paths divided
by Honeyflight
Summary: Join a journey with three young cats as they fulfill their prophecy to save the five clans.
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue:**_

The tom was waiting. Waiting for his whole clan to curl up into their nests and fall into a deep slumber. At last, when he felt no cat was stirring, he slipped out of his den and padded silently through the dirt place tunnel and into the forest. Then he began to trot at a swift pace. The moon was up.

"I'm late," he muttered under his breath.

He journeyed quietly by the waters edge when he finally came to the lakes edge, he called softly.

"Are you there?" Then came an answer.

"Of course, I was about to leave. I thought you couldn't come." a sweet voice replied. Then a beautiful silver tabby she-cat stepped into the light of the moon and out of the shadow of the bush.

"I wasn't sure before, but now I am certain," the silver tabby said excitedly. The tom gazed at her questionly. "I am going to have kits," she exclaimed.

"That's wonderful," the dark ginger tom purred.

"Or not," the she-cat replied darkly " You're from Thunderclan, I am a Riverclan cat."

"What are we going to do with the kits?" the tom sighed "Your right." Then the two cats settled down on a moon-lit rock and they purred and shared tongues until the first signs of dawn made its way into the sky

-――――――――—――-―-―-―――――-

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the first "chapter" of my first book.**_


	2. Chp 1 Part 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

"Thank you Nightpaw," Mothwing called to the midnight black apprentice who had given her a plump fish. She layed down in the low light of the medicine cat den and bit down into the silver scaled fish. And she remembered. It was the moonly gathering where all came to share news in peace. _The kits_ she thought _we are dividing them tonight I better get some cats to carry them._

After she finished the shiny fish she padded outside into the camp and headed towards the nursery to check on the kits. The little kits were all suckling on Havenpelt, who looked exhausted from trying to care for seven kits

"Did Willowshine give you your borage," Mouthing asked. Havenpelt lifted her head up and shook no. Mothwing dashed out of the nursery and made her way through the crowded clearing to the medicine cat den. She saw that there wasn't much borage left and made a quick mental note to collect some later. Willowshine was somewhere eating her herbs she needed to eat to keep infection away. Recently, a serious epidemic of some strange twoleg infection went around and Willowshine had overworked herself treating patients and caught the disease herself. Mothwing scooped the the remaining borage from the rocks and padded towards the nursery again. The soft kits and the fully exhausted Havenpelt were both sound slumbering, so Mothwing quietly placed the herbs near the cat-packed warm nest. She made another mental note to ask an apprentice to change the musty, old bedding.

At last when dusk came and the warriors who had been selected to go to the gathering gathered in the clearing. Somewhere promising to the unlucky few who couldn't come to tell them every single detail. Reedstar rose his tail and the talking quickly disappeared and he made an anocement(sorry my spell check doesn't know how to correct it) "Apprentices, Brackenpelt and Podlight carry the kits" They each grabbed a kit away even over the complaining of Havenpelt's kits. Havenpelt swat two of her kit. Then the clan started to make its way to the island.

They were first to arrive and settled down into the vast empty clearing. Mothwing made her way to the kits and sat next to them with Willowshine. When all the clans had come Willowshine chatting with Alderheart about the cure for the twoleg infection and Mothwing sighed and thought _those two young medicine cats can chat for moons._

Then turned around and asked Kesterlflight "How is Brindlepaw doing?".

"Okay, I guess she was only apprenticed a half moon ago, but she can't tell marigold from goldenrod," he sighed " and other things too."

"Its fine, still can only tell burdock and watermint leaves apart by smell," Mothwing purred.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Rowanstar called over the voices of chatting cats. Silence fell in a beat of a robins wing and Bramblestar nodded and began "Tonight we have big decision don't we?" The cats murmured in agreement then silence came again.

"Lets start with that first so we have time," Hawkstar said. The other leader nodded and settled down on their branches.

"There are five kits, so one for each clan," Reedstar said.

"That's fair, we'll take any kit," Hawkstar started.

"We'll have Fangkit," Rowanstar decided. Tigerheart walked across the clearing picked wailing Fangkit up by his scruff and padded back to the deputies spot.

"Cedarkit will be ours," Bramblestar declared after a short silence.

Onestar added "And how about we have Honeykit."

"And we'll keep Lilykit," Reedstar said.

"Okay then, that leaves us with Beekit," Hawkstar finished.

"Prey has been running well in Shadowclan and Foxkit and Woodkit were born to Berryheart," Rowanstar started "And we also drove out a family of badgers and got the squealing in mercy."

Bramblestar now spoke "Prey has been running well and an apprentice became a warrior. Welcome Twig(in the visions of shadows as soon as I get her name I will put it there if I do get it ever)" Cheering erupted from Thunderclan and Twig() stared at the ground licking her pelt nervously." Also we've had a little kittypet raid, but a couple warriors was all it took for the soft kittypet to sprint for home in the boxy, square twoleg dens."

The lakes and streams are always full of fish so prey is running very well, we did a half-moon ago get caught in some twoleg infection, but Willowshine and Mothwing found a cure and all cats are healthy," Reedstar reported.

"Its been really windy on the moor and the rabbits are always near their holes, other than that prey is running well and Brindlepaw, Smokepaw and Sandpaw were apprenticed half-moon ago," Onestar said his voice calm over the buzzing of the Greenleaf insects.

Hawkstar stood up on his branch and announced "Figetnose has taken Dewpaw as an apprentice, and Jaypaw is apprenticed to Reedstrike. Prey is running well as well and my clan has successfully been able to get rid of some twoleg pelt dens. Everycat knew the only problem with Skyclan's new territory was that every season except leafbare twoleg were always staying in the outskirts of their territory.

The gathering was over and Mothwing saw Ivypool, Crowfeather, and Figetnose walking towards her. The three she-kits were pressed together and their eyes wide with fright. Ivypool came up to Cedarkit and she squealed.

"It's okay little one," Ivypool murmured. She gently picked Cedarkit up by the scruff and turned around to walk away.

"Honeykit! Lilykit! Save me!" Cedarkit squealed in terror. Ivypool's eyes shimmered in grief but she carried on. Honeykit and Lilykit were speechless.

Then Crowfeather came up and snatched Honeykit. She wailed "Help!" and Crowfeather mumbled through her fur "Better make this quick or it will be more painful for this little scrap." Lilykit's eyes stretched wide not focusing, all clouded with grief.

"Come my little Lilykit we are leaving," Mothwing said gently. But Lilykit still stared into the nothingness unblinking, staring, still staring.

"No," she said. Mothwing sighed sadly and just picked Lilykit up by her trembling scruff. "No, no, no no no!" Lilykit squealed. Mothwing just shook her head in agreement.

 _ **I decided to split chapter one in half because of its length. Thank You so much for the replies or whatever there called.**_

 _ **I could of never have done this without my best friend and my other friend. Tell me what you thought of this and tell me who your favorite kit was so far. Thank You again for reading! :D**_


End file.
